


Blood on the brain

by Imasuky



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Blood Magic, Catgirl, F/F, Mind Break, Mind Control, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Eliza has decided to take a couple of new pets.





	1. Chapter 1

Cerebella groaned softly as the world reluctantly came into focus, her head throbbing with a dull, but insistent, ache. It took a few moments before the room before her stopped swimming before her eyes, but as she began to regain her focus, she took in her surroundings. Judging by the general decor of the room...she must be in one of the many side rooms of Eliza’s bathhouse. She didn't know anyone else rich, eccentric, and vaguely vain enough to deck out their bathhouse in as many ancient Egypt decorations as it could fit, at least.

Waking up disoriented and in what was possibly dangerous territory was bad, but she could live with it. Far more disconcerting were three other facts: that she was tied to a chair, that she had been separated from Vice-Versa, and that she was completely naked.

Cerebella began struggling against the ropes holding her, trying to break free, as she looked around for clues to what was going on. Why was she here, why was her usual partner gone, and why she was fucking naked!?

Unfortunately, in spite of being packed with various decorative objects and probably fake artifacts, the room had precious little of interest to offer to her...which was especially aggravating at this moment, because focusing on it all had exacerbated the pounding headache she was suffering. Taking a breath and trying to clear her head, Cerebella willed herself to put the pain aside, and concentrate. There was nothing to be gleaned from studying her surroundings, so she needed to recall the last thing she saw before getting knocked out.

The image came to her immediately, so hard and intense that it seemed to resound with the throbs of her headache: Eliza’s heel, coming right down between her eyes.

The confusion cleared, replaced by fury. That double crossing bitch! She would pay for this. No one betrayed the Medici family and got away with it!

With a better idea of what was going on, Cerebella increased her struggles against the ropes. Unfortunately, she found very quickly that even with her considerable strength, they were too strong to break free from. This did not do much to improve her mood.

“When I get free, I am so going to make you regret this!” she shouted with indignant defiance, not caring in the slightest whether Eliza was anywhere in hearing of this vow of vengeance. “I’ll beat you down and drag you down to meet Vitale!"

Cerebella was relieved to hear the chair start to creak a little. Lucky for her, Eliza had made a typical kidnapping blunder: she had only thought about how tough the rope would need to be to hold Cerebella, not the chair itself! These ropes wouldn't break, but the chair clearly would!

Just as she felt it start to give, however, the door opened up, and standing silhouetted before her was none other than Eliza herself.

“Would you please not break my furniture? It was not cheap,” the woman admonished Cerebella with a smirk. "Perhaps respect for others' property shall be one of the first additions we'll be making to you..."

“Oh, don’t worry about the chair - when I’m done, you’ll be more worried about the everything!” Cerebella snapped, struggling all the harder. She wasn't that far from breaking free...if she could just keep Eliza distracted and talking for a few more minutes...

Eliza chuckled as she stepped into the room with languid, confident grace. "Such bluster and fire, for a girl who’ll soon be my plaything. Just like the other." She grinned.

Before Cerebella could ask what that was supposed to mean, she got the answer. The cut-up catgirl known as Ms. Fortune crawled into the room on all fours. She was completely naked, showing off her lithe, yet muscular figure, as well as the myriad scars that covered her body in a chaos of criss-crosses and tangles. Cerebella ceased struggling for a moment as she watched, shocked, while the catgirl crawled up to Eliza and began nuzzling against her leg, purring happily.

“The hell did you do to her?” Cerebella asked, anger and escape taking a brief backseat to outright confusion.

“Just a simple trick I developed a while back. I hardly ever make use of it, for keeping and caring for pets takes so much commitment...but this cutie is just such a darling little kitty! I simply had to make an exception,” Eliza cooed affectionately, reaching down to give the cat girl a scratch behind the ear. The girl let out a shudder of pure, unfiltered happiness, and mewed with soft adoration.

“It was a wonderful destiny that this sweet little stray and I happened across each other. Ms. Fortune is such a happy pet now, and I'm so proud and pleased to be her owner,” Eliza added as she knelt down, running her hand along the catgirl's back, making her moan and purr with a bliss greater than Cerebella had ever seen anyone feel before.

A chill ran down her own back. Something about seeing this was making her skin crawl. She turned her head from the scene.

“Don't look away from her," Eliza commanded her, with such imperious conviction that Cerebella found herself looking back despite herself. "I want you to see this. Because this, my dear, is your future. This happiness, and fulfillment, and loyalty will soon be yours, as well.

"In fact," Eliza continued, standing back up, "by the time the day is done, you’ll love me far more than you ever could Vitale.” She gave a self-satisfied chuckle as the bound girl in front of her snarled, eyes flaring with rage.

“You’d have to kill me first!” she snapped, tugging at the ropes with renewed determination.

The smile disappeared from Eliza's face with such suddenness that Cerebella felt a twinge of fear. “I thought about it,” Eliza told her, deadly serious, as she reached down and cupped Cerebella’s chin. “I considered flaying you to pieces as you lay prone and helpless before me. Of taking every drop of blood within you, and leaving you a desolated, dried corpse...a message to the Medicis. I would have enjoyed the power boost, and it would have been far simpler. To take you, change you, and keep you happy and content until the end of your days, as I have my darling kitty here, will require tremendous time and attention from me, in the long run, and frankly?" She leaned down, and looked Cerebella straight in the eyes, her gaze hard and uncompromisingly regal. "Frankly, I'm not sure you're worth it, and I'm even less sure that you deserve it."

Her grip on Cerebella's chin tightened, and the girl shivered, feeling genuine fear now. Her bluster a moment ago, her declaration that she would rather die, had seemed so real, and yet, right now, with her life held in question by the woman before her, Cerebella felt the instinctive terror of mortality with a pronounced tremble, and found herself hoping despite herself that Eliza did not change her mind.

A moment passed, and then Eliza's grip loosened a little, and her confident, caring smile returned. "But I think you might be...and if you are worthy, then it would be a waste not to devote my energies to you. You can be so much more than a message to the Medicis alive, and you'll produce so much more wonderful blood for me over years of life than you will in a moment of death. Yes...to deny you the gift of my ownership would be a terrible waste, I think."

With that, Eliza kissed the girl, her tongue sliding into her mouth. Cerebella tried to fight against her, and bit her tongue. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, and for a moment Cerebella felt a thrill of victory at damaging her captor, but the feeling was gone in an instant as the blood she tasted twisted and concentrated unnaturally. Dozens of tiny strands it formed, and reached out, sealing itself against her teeth, and Cerebella found she could no longer move her jaw open or closed further than it was. A few seconds later, more of this animated blood entered her mouth, and headed to the back of her throat.

The usually rough and tumble girl felt a sense of dread unlike anything she experienced in her life, almost as great and yet very different from her mortal fear a minute ago, as the blood traveled upwards. Somehow she knew that it was heading up toward her brain. She threw her muscles against her bonds, but it was no use. The chair would not give way in time, her mouth could not overcome to strands of blood holding it in place, and she could not even summon enough strength to turn her head from Eliza's grip. It was all futile.

Eliza broke the kiss and took a step back, licking her lips clean of a bit of blood.

“Now, you just relax, and let the wonderful feelings come,” she reassured Cerebella, petting Fortune again, who merely purred.

For a moment, Cerebella felt perfectly normal, and she hoped that maybe this wouldn’t work, and she might be able to escape and deliver the punishment this traitor deserved.

But that hope faded in a second, as a rush of pleasure hit her. It felt like every single pleasure sensitive nerve in her brain was struck all at the same time. The girl could feel her body tense and shudder as a sudden, unexpected orgasm washed over her. Her entire world was nothing but flashes, her mind overwhelmed with ecstasy.

The blood had reached her skull, and now seeped into every corner, stroking the nerves directly. It targeted the part that led right to her clit. A little press there made her clit feel as though it was being touched by a thousand tiny fingers all at once. At the same time, Eliza's control of the blood made her breasts feel like they were being massaged, her nipples in particular being given extra attention. The nerves linked to them were made to experience the same burning pleasure as her clit.

Taking it a little farther, Eliza used a little more pressure to alter her senses, so that every inch of her skin was just as sensitive as her clit.

Cerebella nearly screamed as she was hit by another mind-shattering orgasm. Each breath setting off tremors of pleasure, the sweat running down her chest and back bringing a new wave of nearly unbearable enjoyment crashing into her already taxed body.

Eliza watched with an enjoyment both a little cruel, and yet also very kind, as Cerebella’s eyes rolled back in her head, and small streams of tears rolled down her face. It was not from pain or anguish, but sheer, overwhelming bliss. Her whole body was twitching as a pool of cum was spreading out from between her legs; small droplets of it splattered to the floor.

Deep in her mind Cerebella, was trying to fight the pleasure. She knew that she couldn’t give into this. She had to fight it! For the sake of the Medici family, for Vitale!

But it was getting harder with each second. All this pleasure was making it impossible to concentrate; focusing on anything at all was beyond her. And in truth, she was starting to want to give in. To just accept the pleasure, and the woman who was blessing her with it.

What she didn’t realize was that those feelings were partially created by Eliza. Not only was she stimulating the pleasure centers of her brain, she was also attacking the emotional center. Poking and prodding at it, she created sensations of joy and love. The mix of pleasure and potent emotions would ensure that Cerebella would be unable to resist for long. It would make her love everything about this more and more.

“Oh, look at the mess she’s making,” Eliza observed, pleased. “Why don’t you be a dear little cat, and clean that up, Fortune? I know you're just dying to.”

Fortune answered with an excited meow, and crawled forward. She started at Cerebella’s feet, lapping at the pool of juice on the floor, and worked her way up, along her toned calves, and up to her powerful thighs. The feeling of her warm, slightly rough tongue was able to penetrate through the haze of Cerebella's assaulted brain...but it didn’t help her to break free. If anything, the sensation of the rough tongue lashing across her body and its enhanced sensitivity just made her cum even harder.

“Oh, Cerebella, you are going to be so very happy when I finish with you,” Eliza sighed happily, as she called out to the blood in both girls' brains. She stirred it up, setting off a wave of emotions inside of them. Along with the pleasure, she began to delve into the parts related to their memories. She searched for all the part that held bad memories of her, and began to change them, just enough to erase those feelings. Poor, sweet girls; they couldn't be happy as Eliza's slaves if they were carrying around such resentment for their Mistress. It was her responsibility to ensure that serving her obediently was a source of only pleasure..

It was a heavy responsibility, to ensure that the girls she was taking into her care and service were happy and fulfilled from their worship and obedience of her. As she had said before, she rarely used this technique...but Ms. Fortune was so cute, and needed the purpose and contentment that Eliza could give her so badly, and her immortal body could give Eliza so much power. And Cerebella deserved better than a sad life as a Medici pawn, concluded with a harsh death at Eliza's hand...and she could be so much more helpful to Eliza alive than dead. And sometimes Eliza needed to be loved, and to give love...and she and Sekhmet had progressed to a point at which their infatuation, though no less intense than it ever had been, was closer to narcissism than love between two different entities. Yes...it was well worth it to expend the effort and take on the responsibility to have these two.

She'd had the opportunity to use it on Ms. Fortune first, which was good. The Life Gem factor made her case tricky, though certainly not insurmountable. The Life Gem's power meant that Fortune would recover from Eliza's tampering, but after the scrambling she went through earlier, even that artifact would take some time to undo it, which gave Eliza plenty of time to keep reinforcing the new kitty that she had formed in Fortune's mind. And so long as Eliza kept reinforcing it, the more every part of Fortune accepted this state as her default. Once every fiber of her mind accepted that her default, her truth, was being Eliza's sweet, adoring little kitty, the Gem would not only stop trying to undo it, it would actually work to ensure that she would stay this way. To 'heal', after all, was to reset to an unchanged, and thus 'unharmed', default, so once even the deepest parts of Ms. Fortune's subconscious believed herself to be Eliza's adoring pet...

The Life Gem would keep her as a submissive cat girl forever.

Cerebella would be a different story, of course. She might not have something that would attempt to restore her, but she did have a strong will. She would have to, to control a weapon like Vice-Versa. Breaking her would be a labor of time and effort in a different way...which, even if inconvenient, Eliza had to admit was an appealing prospect. A girl who broke too easily wasn't particularly fun. The challenge was what made victory so sweet.

And to achieve that victory, she had to attack what she knew mattered most to the girl: her family.

Focusing on Cerebella more strongly, Eliza started carefully teasing apart her memories and bonds to the Medicis, who had dared to threaten Eliza with blackmail. Audacious, petty villains! They toyed with more than they could manage. Those fools would come to regret ever thinking they could manipulate her.

Eliza targeted the parts of Cerebella’s brain related to long term memory. This would need a delicate touch...she wanted to deconstruct Cerebella's mind, but not destroy it. There must be material left to rebuild it into something greater. She couldn’t see exactly what the memories were, but she could still sense them to a degree, by reading the nature of the pulses of pleasure and displeasure they created in other parts of her brain. Well enough, at least, that she could know when to burn out any pleasant memories that existed there. It was a simple matter, really...a microscopic rearrangement of associated paths to those memories, cutting away the bonds of happiness and trust linked to the Medici memories, to be held and used soon elsewhere. The memories still existed for Cerebella, but the emotions bonded to them, their impact on her personality and history, had been snipped away. They had no meaning to her now.

But they soon would. Eliza didn't need Cerebella to be clinically ambivalent toward her family and history...there was a far more useful possibility. Eliza began to prod the memories again into Cerebella's conscious mind, running through many of them at once, like a slide show. As she did, she started mixing in small shocks of pain into them, pain and resentment and anger and a sense of indignance at having been abused. Even as she remembered acting in one way with the Medici family, she emotionally remembered pain, anger that they used her as a tool, and a desire to escape them. Letting those newly unhappy memories settle, Eliza smiled in satisfaction. With naught but unhappiness to feel any time she recalled a memory of her family to mind, it would be a gradual but inevitable path for Cerebella from devotion to them to spite and furious hatred. Such a lovely thought, turning one of their most loyal and useful enforcers into a hated enemy.

Vitale in particular. The man who raised her...Eliza had created some especially powerful pain and anger to be associated with any memory of him. Cerebella would hate him as much as she would come to love her Mistress.

As Fortune buried her face between Cerebella's legs, going straight for her clit, Eliza decided to join in on the fun. Lifting her legs up, she pressed the heel of her shoe into Fortune’s quim. Pumping her leg, she drove it in deep, getting a good coating of her cum. Fortune let out a shriek of joy into Cerebella’s pussy at this unexpected gift from her owner, as Eliza fucked her with her shoe. Once it had enough lubrication, she pulled it out, and began to carefully slid into to the feral’s ass.

The sound of her kitty gasping and groaning was music to Eliza’s ears...the only song as beautiful as her own was that of a pet delighting in her attentions.

She rested the front of her foot upon Fortune's lower back, and comfortably leaned upon the catgirl. She found an easy rhythm of rocking on the ball of her foot back and forth, pushing her heel in and out of her ecstatic pet. As she fucked Fortune, Eliza moved her skirt aside, and began to rub herself, finding, to no surprise, that she was already quite wet. Rolling her clit between her fingers, she let a bit of blood drip down the back of her hand. Shaping it into long, thin tendrils, she guided it into her slit.

The penetration, combined with the stimulation of her clit and the sight before her, was nearly too much to bear. The thought about how much fun awaited in breaking these two completely was making all of this even better. But she resisted the urge to let go so quickly...it was time for a little test.

“Tell me, Cerebella, who do you love the most?” Eliza asked.

“Vitale...!” the girl croaked out weakly, through a pleasure-strained voice.

Eliza watched with satisfaction as a baffled look came to Cerebella's face at contemplating her own answer...the puzzled and slightly frightened look of someone who has given an answer they know automatically, yet suddenly makes no sense. Cerebella instinctively answered, but as that answer brought up a memory of Vitale, it was not love she felt, but deep revulsion.

Eliza pulled her foot away from Fortune, making her mew softly in mourning for its loss. "Move aside, pet,” she ordered, gentle but firm.

Fortune crawled aside as ordered, and Eliza moved her hand away from her crotch, and began to undress. With a simple shrug, the straps slid away from her shoulders, exposing her large breasts. A shimmy, and the dress slid down her tone belly and past her wide hips. Now standing fully nude, she ran her hands along her body, admiring her own perfect figure. Was it her own appreciation for her beauty, or was it Sekhmet's love for Eliza's form, mixing with her thoughts? Hard to say any more...and it didn't matter. Both of the two who made up her whole knew she was a living goddess of beauty.

“Time to get a bit more extreme,” she declared, approaching the pleasure-addled Cerebella, who after that single defiant word had slipped into a near catatonic state from the unending assault of pleasure directly to her brain. Reaching back, Eliza undid the ropes that held Cerebella in place, and pulled her out of the chair. Eliza scooped her up and gently laid the limp girl on the floor, making sure to set her in the puddle of her own cum.

“Alright, Fortune, darling...you did well, so you may have a reward,” Eliza told her pet, pointing to Cerebella’s face. “I think it's high time Cerebella licked some pussy.” She tried not to chuckle too much at the admittedly bad joke. 

Fortune grinned at her Mistress's wit, and plopped down on the face of the dazed fighter. She wiggled her hips a few times, smearing her juices onto Cerebella. As she did, Eliza called up the blood in her brain, stimulating a few parts to make her tongue start working, regardless of Cerebella's actual intentions. Fortune moaned and ground her hips more as she was pleasured, and seeing the look on her face gave Eliza an interesting idea.  
.  
“You won’t be need this for the moment,” she said, reaching out and grabbing Fortune's head. Plenty of time using her own head as a melee weapon had conditioned Ms. Fortune's Life Gem to make the physical bonds between head and body much weaker than they normally would have been, and so with a single good yank, the catgirl’s head popped right off in Eliza's hands. A few drops of blood (far fewer than one might assume, no doubt another aspect of the Life Gem's conditioning) dripped out, which Eliza made sure to catch in her palm. Waste not, want not.

As Eliza licked her palm clean, absorbing the sweet kitty blood into herself, she lowered herself down to the floor, and placed the detached head upon it, at just the right angle to service her own quim. She lowered herself further, so that she was resting low on her knees above Fortune, and leaning down over Cerebella's waist.

Leaning in, she spread Cerebella's pussy, taking a good look at it, appreciating this pretty little thing that was now hers, before running her tongue along the length of her it, right up to Cerebella's clit, which she purposefully avoided. The point of this was to bring her to the edge, over and over again...deny her the pleasure she wanted most, until she broke.

Eliza licked away at the mafia girl’s cunt, stroking the pleasure center of her brain at the same time. The twin sensations overwhelmed Cerebella, rendering her incapable of processing anything beyond the sensations and control of her cunt and tongue.

But of course, that alone wouldn’t be enough to get the desired effect...and it also wasn’t going to satisfy Eliza’s personal tastes.

Pulling back for a moment, Eliza gazed down at Cerebella’s twitching asshole. Small rivulets of cum were running down and around it. The girl had a very nice posterior, thick and toned...perfect for a slave. Brushing her fingertips along the puckered opening, Eliza brought some blood to her fingertips, and once more formed a tendril of blood, this one tapered to a slender tip and getting thicker up farther.

With a grin, she pushed the tendril in, probing softly to ease it forward. The tip went in easily enough, and slowly the rest of it followed, stretching her asshole and filling her up. Cerebella gasped, and whimpered at the strange new feeling, both unpleasant and yet, somehow, very enjoyable. Eliza leaned back into Cerebella’s cunt, and slipped her tongue into her...at the same time, Eliza made the tendril wriggle around in her ass, copying the movements of her tongue perfectly..

The shock of this new sensation was too much, enough to break Cerebella out of her pleasured haze. She screamed loudly into Fortune’s cunt, trying to thrash around and push her off. But the undead feline just pinned her arms down, and Eliza did the same with her legs, forming chains of blood linked to the floor to keep her in place.

Elzia grinned as she teased Cerebella’s ass more and more, making the tendril thicker, and pump faster and faster. She had plenty of experience with this kind of thing; she knew just how hard to go without actually hurting the girl, but make her really scream in confused ecstasy. She might hate it at first, as most girls did...but she would be among the fortunate few that could be altered to enjoy it.

As she attacked Cerebella's asshole, Eliza kept tweaking parts of Cerebella's brain...a difficult task to concentrate on, when her kitty's tongue was lapping so skillfully at her quim! She severed old links related to pleasure, and guided them to form new connections to new stimuli. Before long, Cerebella would be begging for her butt to be toyed with, would feel empty and incomplete without her Mistress playing with it.

Cerebella’s groans of discomfort began to shift slowly into moans of pleasure. In her head, she could actually feel the changes being made to her mind. Not in a literal, physical sense, but she was aware all the same that something was wrong, that the sensations that were now more and more enjoyable had only seconds before been unwelcome.

She...she had to remember something important, something about the Medici family! But every time she tried to focus on those memories, they would feel bad, and wrong, and she couldn't understand why she could want them so badly if they were all so unhappy..

But even managing to maintain this much awareness was a struggle. Her tongue was busy lapping away at the wet quim of the feral who had stolen something...from someone...she couldn’t recall the details, but she did get the feeling that eating her out was probably something she shouldn’t be doing. But her juicy cunt was so delicious, how could she hope to stop?

But the truly distracting thing was the feeling of a tongue in her pussy, and somehow also in her ass.Those two things at once were driving her well past the edge of sanity; she couldn’t take it!

Her asshole had never been touched like this; even when she started to exploring different ways to masturbate, she had never reached back there. But now it was getting teased and worked so skillfully that she couldn’t help but enjoy it. And strangely, it felt like it was becoming more sensitive, every second it became more pleasant than the last. At this rate, she’d...she'd probably cum just from the pleasure in her ass!

Moaning into the catgirl, she fought as hard as she could, trying again to remember anything at all, to remember what had led to the current situation. If she could manage that much, she might be able to hold onto it, to keep some sense of herself. Straining as hard as she could, only one thing stood out clearly in her clouded mind: the name Eliza. Latching onto that, she tried to think. She could clearly see the woman’s face, beautiful and confident. She was the one doing this too her, she was the one licking her pussy and teasing her ass.

Why she was doing that? Cerebella couldn’t quite grasp. She remembered something about Eliza saying how much she loved her...there was something important...she had been working with Eliza to do...something. It had involved the cat girl who was sitting on her face...

That was all she could gather.

Eliza could sense that her blood was nearly finished with its task. Cerebella’s brain was pretty effectively altered on the physical level, old links cut away and discarded, new links set up and plenty of fresh paths ready and waiting to be formed.

Fortune, meanwhile, was still busy with her own task of eating Eliza out, her coarse cat tongue scraping along the tender folds of her cunt. It was a wonderful improvement to the soft tongues of most human girls, so much more stimulating! Eliza took a moment to peek into the feral’s mind, and confirmed that it was still effectively corrected. She would need some maintenance now and then for a little while, but already the Life Gem was slowing its repairs as Fortune further embraced her new existence.

Turning her attention back to Cerebella one more time, Eliza could tell that she was very near the limit of how much pleasure she could take. Not wanting to waste any more time, she flicked her tongue over the girl’s clit, and brought her over the edge. Cerebella tensed, and came screaming into Fortune, setting her off, as well. The feeling of the feral moaning into her, along with the surge satisfaction of feeling the final thread snap in Cerebella’s brain, all mixed together, and brought Eliza past the brink, as well.

Each woman rode out her orgasm in glee, Fortune howling and screeching in happy feline torment, Cerebella moaning as her cunt and ass contracted hard over and over against the tongues within them, and Eliza quivering as she let breathed heavily and tried to hold onto her physical integrity through the waves of pleasure that rippled through her. Not yet, she had to...had to stay together, couldn't release her beloved before the moment was right...!.

Finally, it was over. As she breathed heavily and basked in the afterglow, she recalled her blood, then reached down to scoop up Fortune's head, which she then sat back on her neck stump. Immediately the flesh bonded between the familiar connections, and her kitty was whole again.

“Get up, now, my pet. I think she’s done enough for you, for the moment,” Eliza commanded. The catgirl mewled a little sadly as she moved away from Cerebella's tongue, but she wouldn't dream, couldn't even conceive, of disobeying her Mistress.

Eliza stood over Cerebella, who looked up at her with glassy eyes. A new set of long tendrils were created from blood, in the shape of snakes, and reached down. Sliding them under the girl’s arms, Eliza lifted her up, and looked Cerebella in the eyes.

“Cerebella, my dear little slave...are you feeling alright?” she asked in a sweet, caring tone of voice. It was the same kind voice she used during her blood drives. The caring sentiment in it was real enough, for she truly did appreciate and respect the generosity of those who donated, and she believed wholeheartedly in giving that blood where it was most needed...it was only false in that she misled her patrons as to where that need was. So many people fell for it when they had all of their senses...so a girl who had been brought to orgasm a dozen times over and had her brain directly and surgically changed would stand little chance in resisting it.

Besides, Eliza's concern and affection were quite real. Her new slave was precious to her, as any slave should be, and she did genuinely want her to be well. The only slight deception to see through was the context of how this came about.

Cerebella blinked a few times, trying to process things. Her head was still swimming with pleasure and confusion. It was like waking up from a particularly deep sleep, a long, dark, dreamless sleep, one which was also an erotic dream.

“You passed out while you were playing with our new pet...and I'm not surprised; she is very eager!” Eiza told her, gently cupping Cerebella’s cheek. As she did, she traced her thumb across her lips, and slipped a bit more blood into her, adding it to the rest and stirring up new parts. She guided the connections in Cerebella's mind, subtly pushing them to accept her words.

“Our new pet,” Cerebella repeated. It was at once a statement she completely accepted as true, and a query as to the nature of this fact that she had so readily believed . She was having a hard time forming any kind of coherent thoughts. But the tone that Eliza spoke in was so sweet, so confident, that she couldn’t quite herself to question what she was saying.

“Yes, a cute little kitten, remember?” Eliza said, gesturing to Fortune, who was sitting at her side, smiling up at them both. Cerebella looked at Fortune, feeling the situation begin to make more sense...certainly, this was a kitten, and just as certainly a cute one. But...was she...she was...?

“You practically begged me to get her. It was a very naughty thing for a slave to do. But you were so cute that I gave in,” Eliza explained, as she pressed the buttons to create pleasant feelings, feelings of love, admiration, trust, and desire.

“I did?” Cerebella asked, and shook her head. "Yes, I...I did." It sounded so strange, but it also sounded very right, because whenever she thought about it too much, there was an odd kind of pressure that was really uncomfortable, but when she just accepted it...that felt good.

“Yes, desperately! Almost as desperately as you begged me to make you my slave in the first place. You must truly love this little kitten, to plead for her as hard as you pleaded with me to keep you safe from that nasty Medici family,” Eliza told her.

Hearing this brought up a surge of anger in Cerebella, but she wasn’t sure who she was angry at...was it Eliza? That didn't seem right...she must be angry with the Medici family. Yes...thinking about them, recalling memories of them, seemed painful...

“The Medici family are truly wicked villains. They made your life so miserable before I saved you from them...to free you, and save you, I made you my slave, and gave you such a good, happy life,” Eliza said softly, sweetly. As she spoke, she reinforced those ideas and feelings in Cerebella, twisting her thoughts so that she would come to accept this as truth. If she doubted it, she hurt; if she accepted it, she felt pleasure.

It would no doubt take a few days to fully settle into place as a hard, unbreakable fact of her person, but this would be good enough for now.

Cerebella nodded weakly.

“Now, since you might have overdone it with our charming new pet...how about we go to the bedroom and rest for a little while? We can have some more fun when you wake up,” Eliza suggested.

Again, Cerebella nodded. She couldn’t think of any reason to argue, and...and a slave must accept the wishes of her Mistress, mustn't she?

Eliza led her out, and through the hallways, Fortune keeping pace on all fours, happy and frisky as she sniffed at corners and batted at hanging tapestries. They soon reached Eliza's bedroom, a lush and lavish room with a bed easily big enough for all three to sleep in.

Crawling into bed, Eliza called Cerebella over to join her, while Fortune curled up drowsily at their feet.

Eliza held Cerebella close, stroking her hands along her body as he hummed softly. Her beautiful voice filled the air, as her blood seeped into Cerebella’s brain, still working to make her perfect...


	2. Cha

Chapter 2

Eliza was the first of them to awaken, and the first thing she did was to look at her two new pets. What better way to greet a new day than with beautiful women beside her, just waiting upon awakening to follow her every command and wish? After a full night of work on Cerebella’s brain, the girl would be easier than ever to mold into the perfect weapon to use against the Medici family. Such delicious irony in that idea...

And speaking of delicious, there was also Eliza's wonderful kitty!

Eliza prodded Fortune with her foot to wake her up. The cat girl let out a cute, feline yawn, sat up, and began to crawl up to her Mistress. Pulling Fortune into a kiss, Eliza honed her blood into a razor sharp edge along her fingernail, and gently began to carve a new cut along Fortune's back. The catgirl let out a pleased murmur, for she knew that the slight, familiar pain of the cut was made to please and empower her owner, and nothing could make her happier. Eliza broke their kiss, and slowly, sensually lathed her tongue over the cut, lapping up the blood that oozed from it. Soon, the Life Gem spurred Fortune's body to heal itself, and the cut closed with inhuman speed, forming a new, pretty scar along her back to join the countless others. Eliza smiled...she liked to mark her kitty this way, to add to her scars and make a visual record of each time she had fed upon her endless source of nourishment and power. Eliza liked to imagine what her pet would look like in the future...some day, after hundreds of years' worth of feeding thrice daily from her pet, Eliza imagined Fortune would be a beautiful, filled canvas of lines and crosses, not an unmarked spot of skin to be found on her. She would wear her endless servitude and Eliza's endless love upon her her body, as a work of art.

Eliza swished the blood she had taken from Fortune about her mouth a little, letting herself savor it before fully absorbing it into herself. Such sweet and warm flavor it had, this blood, infused with the power of the life gem...that artifact made it so much more wonderful than any other meal she had ever had before in her very long life. Eliza could not have asked, nor even hoped, that a neverending source meals would also be the most delicious she had ever known!

As she enjoyed her breakfast, Eliza guided Fortune’s hand between her thighs. It took no prompting beyond that for the feral to start fingering her. Long, elegant fingers danced along her slit, over her clit, and dipped into her. For now, Eliza simply let herself quietly enjoy her kitty's love, and bask in the perfection of this moment, a moment of feeding and control and love and a bright, pleasing future. Once Eliza came, she gently pushed the girl away.

“That’s enough of a warm up for now,” she told Fortune, when the catgirl mewed in puzzled disappointment. Mistress Eliza usually preferred to cum at least thrice in the morning, after all. “We don’t want to keep all the fun to ourselves...your new little slave sister should be included."

Eliza gently shook Cerebella awake. The girl sat up, still looking every bit as confused as she was last night.

“Good morning, my dear slave,” Eliza greeted her, leaning in for a kiss. As she did, she again sacrificed a little bit of her blood to slip into the girl’s head and trigger more pleasant feelings.

Breaking away, Eliza was happy to see Cerebella's confused expression slowly dissolve into a blissful smile. She was quickly coming to accept this new role in life.

“Good morning, Mistress,” Cerebella replied. As she did, a little surge of pleasure hit her, making her shudder a little. It felt so good and right to call Eliza that!

She had been told repeatedly last night that she had been forgetting her manners. She was supposed to always refer to Eliza as Mistress. To call her anything else was inappropriate, after all. One did not call a dog a cat, or a cantaloupe a hat. Eliza was not Eliza, she was Mistress, and that was the beginning and end of her. 'Eliza' was a part of that title, just like 'owner,' 'ruler,' and 'goddess' were, but to call Mistress by any part of that title, instead of its whole, was simply wrong. And even thinking about saying anything else caused her to feel that unpleasant pressure in her skull. Thinking of her as Mistress felt good, though, so that was easier.

“Now then...for today, I’m going to be treating the two of you to something very special,” Eliza told her pets. “I’m going to start your proper training today...you will be taught the beauty of my favorite...preference.”

She got out of bed, and instructed the two girls to do the same. "Now, both of you bend over, and stick those nice, plump behinds of yours out for me,” Eliza ordered “And keep your legs spread nice and wide!”

Both Cerebella and Fortune did as they were told, and felt the surge of pleasure for it.

“Very nice,” Eliza murmured as she admired the two women in front of her. Cerebella had wide, thick, powerful hips, and a large, plump ass, though there was clearly a lot of muscle there, as well. It was just right, really...plenty of jiggle to it, without being fat. Fortune, on the other hand, had a much more lean figure. The muscles were much more taut and firm...she lacked the jiggle of her fellow slave, but her rear was nonetheless equally alluring. Cerebella could be grabbed and appreciated, but the taught, firm power of Fortune's was an erotic challenge, begging to be gripped, fondled, and slapped with force to see whether her partner could make an impact upon it.

Licking her lips, Eliza ran her hands along the thighs of each girl, taking time to really study the contrast between them. Both had wonderfully supple skin, but Cerebella's had far more give when she squeezed the meaty globe of her ass cheek. Fortune, on the other hand, had a wonderfully firm feeling, as expected...her ass was solid and strong. Perfectly fitting for a thief like her. Between the two, it would be impossible to pick which one was better.

How lovely that Eliza did not have to!

Continuing to stroke their asses, she moved her hands lower down, between their thighs. Rubbing her fingers along their pussies, she made them moan and gasp as she focused some blood into her fingertips, creating dozens of small tendrils that slid along their cunt lips and up to their clits. The tendrils grabbed hold of the sensitive buds,stroking them as her fingers dipped into their pussies. Both girl moaned and shook their hips as Eliza fingered them.

She made more blood come from her fingers inside of them, making it into a couple of tentacles, much thicker than before. Each tentacle began to split of into more, smaller tentacles, spreading out inside of the girls and stimulating new areas.

Eliza licked her lips as she watched the girls in front of her shaking their hips, both asses swaying back and forth so temptingly. She would enjoy having her way with them soon! But she knew that prolonging this would be for the best...Bring them right to the edge, and keep them there. Let them dangle on that brink for several long moments. Wait until they were literally begging to cum!

As the tentacles worked inside their cunts, spreading out and molding to fit into every fold, the thinner tendrils kept working their clits, stroking them like tiny fingers. Sliding under the hoods of skin, they turned into dozens of microscopic needles, piercing into each girl's clit, attacking the nerves directly. The tiny blood pins simultaneously stimulated them...and shut off just enough nerves so that they wouldn’t be able to cum.

Teasing them more, Eliza grinned as she got a very fun idea. Forcing blood out of her back, she created another four long arms, and reached forward, stretching the arms until she could grab the girl’s breasts. She began to massage them right away, splitting her fingertips to make sets of small clamps that grabbed their nipples, pinching and twisting them a bit. Both of the girls moan in pleasured surprise. As with their asses, Eliza took note of the differences in their breasts. Cerebella’s again were the fuller and plumper of the two, full and soft with plenty of give...good, heavy breasts that fit her thick figure. Fortune’s were charmingly small, nice and perky...just as perfect for her body as Cerebella's were, and they felt just as wonderful to play with.

“Mmmm, I think that the two of you should give each other a nice, deep kiss...show me how much you love each other, my pets,” Eliza suggested with a lewd grin.

Cerebella turned slightly to look at Fortune. Her eyes were completely glazed over already with pleasure and submissive desires. Fortune opened her mouth, letting her tongue loll out as she kissed at the air. Cerebella giggled at how very cute she was, and as she did, she felt an extra bit of pleasure alongside how good her Mistress was making her feel. Leaning forward ever so slightly, she pressed her lips against Fortune’s. She then slipped her own tongue into the feral’s mouth, and began to passionately kiss her. The two girls' tongues lashed against each other, as they moaned into the other’s mouth.

Eliza took this moment to start stirring up their brains even more. She attacked the parts that left any trace of anything other than love and desire they might have for each other. Soon they would love each other almost as much as they loved her. And that was as it should be...there should be no resentment, no jealousy, not even ambivalence between pets, only love, and the need to work together to better please their owner.

Cerebella was the first to reach the edge of orgasm. She was just on the brink of climax, and so Eliza blocked off part of her nervous system; it was like flicking a switch. She would still feel pleasure and could tell that she was on the verge of cumming, but she would be physically unable to...until Eliza allowed it.

To make it even worse for the girl, Eliza turned up her sensitivity even higher, making her as sensitive as she had been the night before. Cerebella could sense the change, though she couldn’t understand it. Every nerve seemed to light up all at once, and she could feel her skin grow hotter, the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickling up. The air alone was nearly as wonderful as feeling her Mistress’s hands running along her body! Every breath she took set off a new tremor that made her moan and shudder. The fact that her Mistress’s blood tentacle was thrashing madly around in her quim was making it all the more intense. And on top of all of that was the kiss she was sharing with Fortune...that rough, warm cat tongue brushing against her own overly sensitive organ was taking her to even higher levels of ecstasy.

In a matter of moments, Cerebella's entire body was shaking with need, her pussy dripping so much that a puddle was starting to form on the soaked sheets below her. She shifted around, seeking to draw the tentacle deeper into her body, begging wordlessly for her Mistress to stroke her clit and nipples just a little bit more. More! Anything at all, she just needed a little bit more to cum! She knew it would be easy, should be easy, but she had no idea that she couldn’t cum, that she was being denied that, and this ignorance made things so much more unbearable.

Deep inside of her body she could feel an orgasm brewing; it was like a damn on the verge of bursting, straining to hold in the flood of pleasure. And she knew that when she came, it would shatter her mind, leave her blank and twitching. And she wanted that, wanted it so bad it verged on painful! But even so, she didn’t break her kiss with Fortune, didn't even consider it, because she hadn’t been given permission to.

Suddenly, without warning or instruction, Fortune reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. With the enhanced sensitivity of her body, even this small and innocuous touch was enough to set off a new wave of pleasure. Additionally, the hazy, pleasured look in Fortune’s eyes was extraordinarily sexy in a strange way, and as she thought this, she could once more feel that pleasant surge of positive emotions reinforcing those thoughts.

As Cerebella was hanging on to that last thread of sanity, Fortune was also nearing her limit. She had pretty much lost her mind already, but this was taking her even farther into the madness of orgasmic bliss; she couldn’t handle anything more. Whatever fragment of her former self might have existed still was swept away now. .

Both girls were on the very edge of cumming, their nerves screaming pleasure all throughout their bodies, their muscles aching desperately for the opportunity to begin those sweet, relieving contractions of bliss...but Eliza intended to keep them this way for a while longer. She could feel their blood pumping through their bodies, their heartbeats, the essence of their very life and the source of her youth and power. These two girls would be wonderful meals and slaves!

Eliza began to gasp and whimper herself, losing herself to the pleasure of her mind, as she reveled in her domination of these girls, in the power and satisfaction they represented for her future. They were hers, hers, she was their Mistress, their reason for existence, and, and...! Succumbing to the overwhelming, hedonistic delight of her control, Eliza ironically began to lose control of herself, barely managing to keep her form and structure...and without warning, Sekhmet burst from Eliza's stomach, a grin on her skeletal face.

Before Eliza could react, Sekhmet extended a few long, bony fingers, and jammed them deep into both girl’s assholes. They both let out loud shrieks into the kiss, more from shock than actual pain. Her finger, though thin and hard, were perfectly smooth and rounded, just the shape to fill the tender holes and stoke their inner walls.

Sekhmet pumped her fingers slowly, dragging them out in smooth, almost gentle motions, before just as slowly slipping them back in. She was being extremely careful not to go too fast or too forcefully. The parasite didn’t want to harm them...that wouldn't be very fun, and these were her slaves, too.

She tilted up to look at her host.

“Why didn’t you tell me that we were having such fun?” she asked.

“I figured you’d notice on your own,” Eliza answered with a sly smile. “Besides, this makes it more fun for all of us, doesn't it?”

Sekhmet grinned, though she pretty much always grinned. "Still pretty rude to keep all the fun to yourself,” she admonished playfully, as she kept pumping her fingers into their asses.

Cerebella groaned and wriggled in discomfort; her ass was still new to being used in this way. It bordered on painful, though not quite there...it was just enough to make her muscles clench around the intrusive object and try to force it out. Though the more she tried to push it, the more she could feel the knuckles press into her.

She was dancing on the edge of discomfort, just close enough to enjoying it that she could stand it. Both Sekhmet and Eliza could sense that struggle in her head, and both wanted to play with that. Sekhmet began to twist and curl her fingertip, bringing some blood to the tip of it, and extending a tendril into her to stroke her more and reach deeper into her. Eliza, meanwhile, set off a new storm in her brain. She began to rework the links of pleasure more and more, finding the spots that stimulated her almost as much as her clit. She made sure to keep in sync with Sekhmet, fusing nerves that got a good response from her ministrations.

Cerebella began to break down more and more. She was getting so close being hooked on this new sensation. She was beginning to moan more heavily; she only needed one more push to cum, and when she did, it would leave her broken on some level that she would never recover from!  
Fortune, meanwhile, was much too far gone to care. For her, Sekhmet's finger was just purely pleasurable now. So long as she was being touched, that’s all she cared about!

Sekhmet and Eliza decided to push both women over the edge at the same time. Expanding the tentacles inside of them to make them thicker, Sekhmet made them swirl around like long, thick tongues. At the same moment, Eliza turned off the block, allowing both of them to cum at last.

The sudden flood of pleasure crashing into her all at once was enough to finally force Cerebella to break away from the kiss. She buried her face in the sheets, screaming and shaking her hips madly. Her ass felt so good, it was making her cum harder than she had ever cum before in her entire life! It was such a wonderful, fulfilling sensation!

She shuddered and moaned as the nerves in her rear kept firing off, making all of her ass twitch and pucker, trying to try the tentacle deeper into her body. As she came, Eliza made sure to reinforce those feelings even more, to make this instinctive, madly pleasurable desire to take more, more into her rear not just the fevered desire of climax, but a deep, guiding directive of her mind...the first step to fulfilling Eliza's desire that her slave be an anal addict. Soon, Cerebella would crave her Mistress's touch in her ass nearly more than even having her clit touched!

Sekhmet suddenly yanked the tentacles out of both women at once. The shock of that made the orgasm even more intense, and Eliza made sure to take full advantage of it, and linked that pleasure even deeper into her mind.

As the two girls collapsed, panting in pleasure, Sekhmet chuckled.

“Let’s split up for some fun,” she ordered, pulling herself out of Eliza. 

Without her parasite to support her body, Eliza quickly collapsed into a pool of blood, but she was still able to move about easily. Slithering up Cerebella's legs, she slowly enveloped the girl's entire lower body, and began to massage her, while forming tiny needles here and there to prick the girl's skin, allowing her to draw out a bit of blood. She quickly formed tendrils to probe into Cerebella’s ass, while slipping some into her pussy, and wrapping a couple about her clit.

Eliza kept crawling up Cerebella's body, coating her like a new skin. As she did, she sucked out some more of her blood.

"It feels so good to feed Mistress, doesn't it?” she asked softly, the words hissing seductively from her coating mass into the air and also directly against Cerebella's skin. “To give your blood to me...it’s such a blissful feeling; it makes you truly happy to know that you can serve me so well.” She stirred the blood in Cerebella’s brain as she whispered these words, making her feel so much satisfaction.

“This is the true reason that you are here, my pet. This is what you are meant to do,” she explained softly. “The Medici’s wanted to deny you this pleasure...they didn’t want you to feel this good. They demanded your obedience with no regard to your wishes and pleasures...they could not abide the idea that you had found a Mistress who could make you happy, and give you purpose. Vitale in particular tried to keep us apart.”

She kept massaging all of Cerebella’s body and brain at the same time.

“Do you hate him?” Eliza asked in a whisper. “Do you hate Vitale?” More pressure was put onto her mind. “Do you hate him as much as you love me?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Cerebella answered. As soon as she said that, Eliza triggered an orgasm in her. “I-I hate Vitale!” she gasped, and was rewarded with another orgasm.

“I hate Vitale, and I love Mistress!” she screamed, and another orgasm crashed onto her, hitting her before the first two were even finished.

"I hate Vitale, and I love Mistress! I love Mistress, I hate the Medicis, I love Mistress, I hate Vitale, I LOVE MISTRESS!" 

It turned into a mantra; every time she said either of those things, Eliza would make her orgasm again. Over and over Cerebella came, her pussy a faucet of cum, and with every one, Eliza reinforced those thoughts further with new links of pleasure and passion.

As Eliza toyed with Cerebella, Sekhmet enjoyed the pleasures of a pet already fully programmed.

“Come, you furred, feral whore!” the skeletal parasite commanded. "Show your other Mistress what you are capable of!"

Fortune bound forward, letting out an erotic, animal growl of delight. She did not even need  
Mistress to guide her; Fortune somehow knew that she must lavish her attentions upon the faintly glowing core in her skeletal owner's chest. Fortune began to lick it with ferocious desire to please. The first brush of her rough tongue made Sekhmet shout in shock and pleasure. For so long she had received pleasure only from Eliza's tongue, a soft, smooth organ whose skill was wonderful...and yet, against the hard, bony exterior of Sekhmet, no human tongue could ever be ideal. But this kitty's tongue, strong and uncompromising and so, so wonderfully rough! This was the savage instrument of pleasure that Sekhmet's hardened core had been waiting for!

She let out a gasping, shaky scream as pleasures she'd never known ran throughout her calcium frame, and Sekhmet dug her fingers into Fortune’s hair rather forcefully, holding her in place and savoring the feeling of getting a tongue bath on her core. For her, her core was as stimulating and pleasurable as a human's clitoris, and she had an advantage in the fact that her core was significantly larger...much more surface area for the cat to make love to.

"Mmm...say, kitty, how about we put that unique ability and that hot body of yours to some good use?” Sekhmet suggested with a small moan. Fortune purred in response, glad to do whatever she could to please Mistress.

With a good yank, Sekhmet pulled her head off, holding it in place so that Fortune could keep licking her core. Reaching out with her leg, Sekhmet then pushed the feral onto her back.

“Put on a good show!” she ordered, voice trembling with pleasure, and Fortune obeyed. The catgirl reached down with both hands and began to finger her ass. Her tail flicked and thrashed as she moaned against Sekhmet’s core.

While the two of them had their fun, Eliza was putting a few finishing touches on Cerebella’s brain. She was thoroughly broken in, but just polishing her up would be worth it. Intensifying her desire to have her ass and pussy be played with, a few defenses to insure that no one could ever even slightly undo the improvements Eliza had made to her, etc.

The four women kept the orgy going well into the day, trading partners a few times. Pets and Mistresses came again, and again, at the hands and tongues of the others. Finally, all four were brought together...Fortune wore Mistress Eliza's boneless form over herself like a full body suit and masturbated fiercely, her fingers pleasuring both her own hole and Eliza's, as she licked Sekhmet's core as hard as she could, and Sekhmet held Cerebella in her arms and double-fingered her pussy and ass. Finally, Sekhmet reared up and screamed in strangled delight as she came again, the hardest yet, her core shivering and leaking droplets of her bloody essence as pleasure washed over her. Seeing her Mistress in such delight set Cerebella off, as well, and with a final, furious thrust and clit pinch, Fortune sent herself and Eliza over the edge, as well. The room was filled with a heavenly mix of rich, gasping shrieks from Mistress, howling bestial cries from Fortune, shrill moans from Cerebella, and unearthly, shuddering screams from Sekhmet.

Finally, their orgasms ended, and all collapsed onto the bed, reveling in the small pond of cum soaking slowly into the sheets. Eliza slowly, tiredly oozed her way to Sekhmet, and gradually began to reform herself over her parasite foundation, as Sekhmet observed, “I think we’ve had enough fun.”

“True...there is much work to be done,” the woman agreed, as she finished forming herself over her first and most cherished lover.

Standing over the two girls, Eliza grinned at the sight of them. Cerebella was nearly passed out from exhaustion, and having her blood drained several times over their long session. It would take a few days of rest...but she’d be very useful for her upcoming plans.  
Fortune, of course, still had plenty of energy; if anything, she was more ready to serve now than she had been at the start. Not for the first time, Eliza privately thanked the Life Gem for such a perfect servant. Yes, Fortune would be very useful for something right now: her first strike against the Medici family.


End file.
